deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Auron (tribe)
The Auron tribe are the descendants of Pirrans who followed Auron the Fair to escape the Shadowlands after the split of the Pirran Pipe. They escaped with the stem of the Pipe. Deemed as traitors, many were cast out of the Isle of Auron after threatening the existence of the dome that encapsulated their magic. History Pirra Beyond the mountains of the Land of Dragons was the green land called Pirra. It was protected by the magic of the Pirran Pipe, played by the people's chief, the Piper. One dark winter's night, the Piper passed away in her sleep and the next day three great musicians offered to be her replacement. One of those musicians was Auron the Fair. Auron's music was so beautiful that it caused her audience to weep, but when it came to voting, each received the same amount of votes time and time again. This divided the people since all wanted their favourite to become the Piper and allowed the Shadow Lord to convince them to separate the Pipe into three. The middle stem went to Auron the Fair and she along with her followers left the others. The next day, when the magic of the Pipe faded, the Shadow Lord started his invasion of Pirra and corrupted the land. Realising their mistake too late, the three groups used the last of their magic to escape and save themselves. The Aurons hid themselves in the underground sea beneath the Opal territory in the Land of Dragons. Division of the Auron tribe The Aurons settled on an island far secluded from the other Pirran tribes. Some of the Aurons found the strangeness of the island beautiful, but others only saw the ugliness. This group eventually wove a great spell that created a dome covering the island, covering it in an illusion of Pirra. However, it could only exist so long as everyone who lived inside the dome believed what they saw was real, otherwise the spell would fail. Because of this, the faction who found beauty in the old island were declared traitors, stripped of their magic and banished. Eeran, the Piper swore that if they left in peace, the caverns would always be filled with light. The outcast Aurons believed him and left without protest, building a new home for themselves on top of a massive driftwood raft. For many years the promise was kept, but eventually the light began to dim as the Dome-Dwellers began to die off. Fewer and fewer children were being born to the Dome-dwelling Aurons since children were not good at living a lie, and their dead were fed to the monsters that bred around the dome, who were in turn hunted by Arach, who expanded into the dimming cavern. Fortunately for the Raft-dwelling Aurons, Doran the Dragonlover arrived in their caverns just as the light began to dim. He gifted the Aurons with fire, and in exchange they gave him a soul-stone so that he would not lose his memories of the underground sea when he returned to the world above. Some time before Doran's arrival, the Aurons learned to domesticate giant eels and use them as mounts to traverse the caverns. They also planted rings of pink and yellow seaweed around the island of Auron to act as a warning line for the Arach's webs. The Isle of Illusion Lief, Barda, and Jasmine were attacked by a battalion of Auron guards after escaping the Grub Island. Lief managed to stop the guards by telling them the reason for their intrusion, and for their honesty the guards escourted them to the raft. Penn, the Auron history-keeper was appointed their host, and she informed them of the rift between the tribe and how the stem of the Pirran Pipe was still on Auron. Penn took them close to the island so they could see the dome for themselves, but she allowed their boat to drift too close and attract the attention of two Arach. Fortunately, Penn was able to call upon giant eels to bring everyone back to the raft. Later, the companions were able to breach the dome and disrupt its magic by denying what they were seeing was real. This caused a swarm of Arach to invade the dome and kill the last of the Dome Dwellers, releasing their magic and returning it to the Aurons on the raft. In gratitude for returning their magic and their ancestral home, the Aurons gifted Lief with the newly recovered stem of the Pirran Pipe, and provided the companions with a boat to take them into Keron territory. The Shadowlands When the Piper of the Kerons played the Pirran Pipe, its music echoed through the caverns, and the Aurons set out in force to follow the music. They met the Plume tribe along the way, who were traveling for the same reasons, and the two tribes were able to put aside their ancient hatred and convince the Kerons to do the same. When the three tribes heard the music of the Pirran Pipe, they combined their magic to bring all of the Deltoran prisoners from the Shadowlands into the Pirran sea, and then sent them to their respective homes. They also agreed that the Pirran Pipe would be passed between the three tribes every year. Culture Society Compared to the Kerons and Plumes, the Aurons are much more aggressive and distrusting of strangers. They also value truth above all else, and consider lying to be the greatest crime an individual can achieve. This is most likely due to their centuries of living without magic and light in their caverns. The Auron also seem to be the most primitive of the three Pirran tribes, most likely due to their lack of magic. They dress in animal skins and tattoo their body from wrist to fingertip. Their diet mostly consists of aquatic creatures and seaweed. Aurons are the only known Pirran tribe to keep pets. Normally they keep sea horses, but Penn adopted Fury and Flash after the Fighting Spiders calmed their fighting instincts. Architecture After dividing their tribe, the Aurons who did not wish to live a lie created a great raft to live on. The dome-dwelling Aurons are not shown to have any unique architecture, but they did construct a razor-sharp glass statue of Auron the Fair to hold the stem of the Pirran Pipe. Physical Appearance The Aurons are small humans around the same height as gnomes, and are stockily built. They are hairless and their heads and faces are dog-like with long muzzles and large pointed ears. They are deathly pale from being underground their whole lives. They are described in The Isle of Illusion, as having wild eyes, dressed in grey animal skins and their hands are tattooed from wrist to fingertip. Their Piper is dressed in long robes and wearing a tall headdress. Notable members Trivia References See Also * Pirrans * Auron the Fair * Isle of Auron Category:Tribes Category:Pirrans Category:Deltora Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Magic users Category:Aurons